The only moments that matter
by Cal-Wills
Summary: He had a choice to make. The only moments that matter are the ones like these. Junk, Jedam, Punkedge. Jeff/Phil/Adam SLASH Rated Mature for Sex, Semi non Con, lang, You know me. One-shot! Please R&R.


Title: Moments

Fandom: WWE

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/CM Punk/Edge

Rating: M

Content: M/M Relationships, "Semi" Non Con Sex, Smut, language, Angst, and FLUFF!

Summery: A sweet moment between lovers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously? If I owned these sex machines I'd have my hands full… ahem..

A/N: Just stuff I wanted to write.

"I hate this shit ya know!" Punk mumbled staring off into space as Adam and Jeff glanced over at they're younger lover. "Was' at?" Jeff asked tilting his head to the side as Phil glanced up. "Bein' alone on the road. I mean… when you both were there with me…I never felt like this… so lonely. It was hard when you left…" Phil trailed off as he regarded Jeff, reaching out to cup his cheek, lingering a moment before retracing his hand. "Then it got harder when you retired" He mumbled glancing at his blonde lover.

Adam sighed quietly, as he leaned over to peck Phil lovingly on the temple. "I know baby. It's something… ya just work through… I know it's hard… I did it for almost four

years with this one, before you came along and joined us" he motioned to the southern man lying between them. Jeff smiled slightly as he leaned down to press a loving kiss to the blonde's lips. "I love you" he whispered as Adam smiled. "I love you too baby".

Phil still remembered how they came to be as they were.

_Punk smirked as he held up his newly won World Heavy Weight Championship title, having cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase on Jeff Hardy after he went through a hellish ladder match against Edge to obtain it. He thought it was a brilliant idea, the fans however, did not agree as they booed him all to hell as soon as he stepped through that curtain. Unfortunately for him… neither did Jeff Hardy… or his lover Adam 'Edge' Copeland. So after the number one contender's match, in which Punk inadvertently cost Jeff the shot, they had started plotting their revenge against the man who used to be a dear friend of theirs. _

_They both decided after Long made the Championship Triple Threat match for the 3 hour edition of Monday Night Raw, that if Punk won, that was the night that their plans would take place. Unfortunately for Punk, who yanked Jeff off Edge at the last moment, and hobbled onto top for the win, he retained the title. _

Punk chewed his bottom lip as he remembered those nights, that now seemed so far away. Jeff and Adam thought they'd rape a innocent, virginal little Punky and teach him a lesion, teach him not to interfere in Jedam's business. Unbeknown to them… Punk was waiting… no anticipating something like that to happen. He'd always been in love with Jeff Hardy since he laid eyes on him in 1999 as part of the New Brood. And he'd been head over heels for Adam Copeland since he debuted as 'Edge' the silent 'vampire' in the trench coat in 1998.

_CM Punk limped to the back, clinging to his title that he was barely able to hold on to as he made his way to the locker room. He was in the process of removing his ring gear when a certain Rated R superstar and a pissed off charismatic enigma burst into his locker room, looking all kinds of sexy. _

"_Scream and I'll fuck you up" Jeff sneered in his face as he delivered a swift kick to Punk's injured knee, causing him to fall off the bench to the floor where both men stripped him of his gear. "Lock the door Jeffy" Edge murmured as the Carolina native quickly did so. Punk squirmed as Edge forced him over the bench, bringing his hand across Punk's bare ass several times before Jeff took over, and began wailing on the Straight Edge Superstar. It was quite the challenge not to scream. _

"_You think it's fucking funny to steal from us? Huh" Jeff asked in a growl. Punk shivered as he shook his head 'no'. "Bullshit! Remember in 2008… when you cashed in on me? Huh Punky? I never forget." Edge hissed in his face. _

"_Your ass is gonna regret this even if you don't." Jeff snarled he shoved Punk over the bench. Edge moved so that he was on the other side, facing Punk. "Your mouth will too. You talk too fucking much anyways" Edge sneered as he knelt to eye level with Punk. "Tell me you want this thick, hard… throbbing cock in your ass…" Jeff hissed as he stroked Punk to hardness. _

"_Want… your thick cock buried in my ass Jeff! Please!" Punk pleaded like a wanton whore as he began thrusting his hips against Jeff's hand. Jeff smirked as he shoved two fingers in Punk's mouth. "Suck 'em bitch" he hissed as Punk eagerly complied, swirling his tongue around Jeff's fingers like they were some kind of delicious candy. Jeff yanked them out, grabbing Punk's hair and yanking him up so he was on his knees in front of Jeff as he released the younger man's throbbing erection._

_Adam slipped a hand inside his trunks, stroking his half mast cock to full hardness watching his Jeffy dominate the world heavy weight champion. Jeff pulled his throbbing cock from the tight confines of his cargo ring pants, as Punk watched it bob up and down in front of him. "Watcha waiting for, bitch suck this hard, juicy cock like you did for Vinnie Mac" Jeff hissed making Punk sneer suddenly. _

"_Hey I don't suck Vin-" Punk started but was cut off when Jeff thrust his hard cock down Punk's tight throat. Jeff grunted as he began to fuck Punk's face forcing him to spread his legs. Punk gagged as Jeff's cock hit the back of his throat several times, causing Jeff to smirk. _

"_Choke on my cock!" he hissed as his eyes shifted to Adam stroking himself while watching Jeff tear up Punk's throat. "Bitch you used to be my friend! I trusted you! But you're such a slut Punky… do anything to have that huh?" Jeff sneered as he deliberately choked Punk with cock once again, his hand snaking back to Punk's backside, shoving two fingers deep inside of him, watching his smaller body lurch forward as he was roughly violated. _

"_Mmm… such a tight little bitch… gonna feel so good on my cock… wrapped round me like a fucking leather glove" Jeff hissed as he thrust the digits in and out, stretching Punk roughly while Adam stroked his own cock watching Jeff completely maim Punk. _

"_Get it nice and fucking wet… cause your ass ain't getting lube!" Jeff hissed as he dug his other hand into Punk's hair, fisting it harshly, before holding his head still with his free hand and beginning to fuck his face roughly. _

_Adam moaned, walking over to Jeff seeing that he was having a slight problem as he cupped Jeff's face, kissing him passionately, his own hand slipping down to hold Punk's head in place, both men loving the gagging, whining, and pain filled whimpering sounds coming from the straight edge superstar. _

"_Enough" Jeff growled out, shoving Punk's head off his throbbing cock and yanking his fingers out of him. "You… think I'm … ready?" Punk's strained voice asked as Jeff smirked. "I don't care. Bend over bitch you brought this on yourself." he snarled shoving Punk onto his hands and knees, saddling up behind him, watching as Adam got on his knees in front of Punk. _

"_But since ya loved sucking my cock, perhaps you could give my precious Addy the same pleasure…hmm? While I wreck this sweet ass." Jeff hissed roughly squeezing Punk's buttocks. Punk whimpered clamping his mouth shut as Adam tried to gain access to his mouth. _

"_Come on bitch open up" Adam sneered in frustration as he attempted to pry Punk's mouth open. "Open up!" Jeff scowled jerking Punk's head back by his hair, his mouth opening to scream in pain, before he was abruptly cut off by Adam thrusting his cock inside, choking the Chicago native. _

"_Thanks Jeffy" Adam smirked as he started thrusting into Phil's tight mouth. "No problem baby" Jeffy smirked before gripping Phil's hips and shoving himself all the way inside. Punk's screams were muffled by Adam's cock, making Addy moan at the vibrations the screaming caused. _

"_Damn tight little bitch!" Jeff hissed snapping his hips roughly against Punk's. Punk screamed around Adam's thick cock, feeling as though Jeff were literally tearing him in two._

"_Shit he has a tight fucking mouth! Damn he feels so good on my cock Jeffy!" Adam moaned wantonly throwing his head back in pleasure as he began thrusting his hips, roughly fucking Punk's throat, his hands sliding through Punk's dark onyx locks. Punk gagged around Adam's length, as Adam sped his thrusts up, hands tangling in Punk's hair, finger nails digging into his scalp. _

_Jeff smirked as he roughly thrust his cock in and out of his enemy and former friend at a rapid pace, feeling the walls around his cock ripping and tearing, the blood coating him and acting as lube. Punk whimpered as he was violated from both ends, unable to do anything other than lie there and take it, hoping they cum quickly so he could lick his wounds. _

"_Fucking take it! Take it all you fucking back stabbing slut!" Jeff snarled allowing himself to loose control, digging his finger nails deep into Punk's lithe hips, yanking him back into his hard thrusts as he began pounding Punk's ass like anal was going out of style. _

_Punk gagged helplessly around Adam's cock, whimpering at the painful thrusts Jeff was giving him, hating that he didn't accept John Morrison's help that had been offered. John had offered to fuck him and break him in before Jeff and Adam got a hold of him, knowing Jeff's roughness yet Phil had declined as he wanted Jeff or Adam to be his first. _

"_Suck you fucking bitch!" Adam whined thrusting himself all the way down Punk's throat making him choke again. Punk whimpered as he added slight suction to Adam's shaft, trying to appease the blonde Canadian hoping he'd take it easier on him. "Fuck Jeffy! I'm so close!" Adam whimpered as Jeff leaned over Punk, grabbing his lover, kissing him breathless. _

_Jeff smirked, shoving Punk's head all the way down on Adam's cock, as he whispered in Adam's ear "Then fucking cum for me baby!"_

_Adam threw his head back as he reached his peak, shooting his thick sticky substance down Punk's throat, his cock buried balls deep. "Swallow it bitch" Jeff growled refusing to let Punk come up for air until he swallowed Adam's cum. Punk swallowed, choking on it getting most of it down. _

_Jeff smirked taking his hand off Punk's head and tangling it in his hair instead, pulling it as he fucked his ass hard, making the straight edge savior cry out, his voice nearly gone from screaming and being choked by Adam's cock. _

_Jeff changed the angle of his thrusts, slamming himself as deep as he'd go inside of Punk. Punk screamed but no sound came out as Jeff pounded against his prostate mercilessly. _

"_You fucking like this don't you slut!" Jeff sneered reaching around and grabbing Punk's throbbing hard on, stroking it in the same rhythm of his thrusts. "Shit!" Jeff growled feeling his orgasm approaching. _

_Adam walked around Jeff, wrapping his arms around his lover from behind, his hand covered Jeff's as both men pumped Punk's cock, Jeff going into a frenzy as he pounded Punk's ass harder, wanting that satisfaction he craved like a drug. _

"_Fuck!" Jeff screamed his finger nails digging moats in Punk's hips, thrusting hard a few more times into Punk's blood drenched entrance. Punk sobbed as he felt Jeff still before exploding inside of him, hot cum seeping into the rips and tears, making them sting and burn like crazy. _

_Jeff panted as together he and Adam stroked Punk to orgasm, watching as the smaller male's body shuddered as orgasm ripped through him. "Fuck… Jeff… Adam" Phil whined hoarsely as his cum coated his chest, Adam and Jeff's hands and the bench underneath him. After getting himself together, Jeff pulled out of Punk's body letting the Chicago native fall gracelessly to the locker room floor. Punk lay on his back looking into Jeff's fierce gaze and Adam's smirking face. _

They thought they'd teach him a lesson but it was them who were shocked.

"_About fucking time" Punk whimpered out as pain shot straight from his wrecked ass to his back. Jeff and Adam both looked confused. _

"_I've been waiting for you two to fucking take me… Do you know how hard it is to get your attention? Had to get you guys pissed off at me to fucking to do it… shit… didn't expect it to be this rough though…" Punk whimpered trying to sit up as a slow smirk appeared on Adam's face. "Phil you little slut…"Jeff smirked crossing his arms before fixing his pants. _

_Punk shrugged. "Just for you guys…"_

After that Phil returned for more, and before they knew it, there was an emotional bond beginning to form between the three men. They were all still nude from they're love making session hours ago. Phil cuddled up to the Carolina native, burying his face in his chest, feeling Jeff's hand playing with his slowly growing hair as Adam gently took Phil's hand in his a way to comfort the youngest of his two lovers.

"I know what you mean Philly" Jeff murmured finally, leaning to peck Phil's lips. "I gotta go through it with you… It's so hard to be away… but…" Jeff trailed off as Phil nodded. "I know Jeffy".

"I wished I could just fucking quit. I love my damn job it's just… I love you guys way more" Phil whispered feeling Adam's lips on his neck. "I know baby. Don't quit though. As much as I'd love to have you And Jeffy to myself all day long… I won't ask either of you to quit. I couldn't." Adam murmured leaning over Jeff to gently kiss Phil's pouty lips. "It'll get better baby."

"Yeah… but Jeff's never alone and neither are you now… I am…" Phil murmured softly, Jeff's heart aching for his younger lover. "Baby come to TNA with me. Doesn't you're contract expire soon?" Jeff asked as Phil nodded.

"But… TNA never treated me right… to be honest neither does WWE but now that I'm considering leaving… now they want to give me respect… I don't know Jeffy I'll have to think about this one. But I want nothing more than to be with you guys…" He murmured as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Jeff kissed Phil's head, then repeated the action to Adam's. "Whatever you choose, we'll stand behind you one hundred and ten percent." Adam murmured quietly. "That means a lot to me, thank you Addy. Jeffy. I love you guys." Phil whispered tracing the tattoo on Jeff's arm with his finger tips slowly.

"Just make the right decision for you baby. If being in the WWE makes you happy, then resign. But if not, choose what makes you happy. Addy and I want you to be happy. Just make the right choice for you, live your life; make every moment count. Live for the moment. I got an early flight out to Orlando tomorrow, so I need to catch some sleep." Jeff mumbled back, bringing Phil's hand to his lips and kissing it.

Phil nodded leaning up and pecking Jeff sweetly on the lips, leaning over Jeff's chest to peck Adam's lips as he settled back, laying his head back on Jeff's chest, watching Adam and Jeff kiss good night.

It seemed as though he had a big decision to make, maybe it'd be smart to resign, the pay was good, no doubt, but Phil wasn't exactly hurting for money, he was well off after saving up for years. It was true, he was unhappy in the WWE and without Jeff and Adam there; there really wasn't anything worth going back to in his opinion. The more he thought about it, the more Jeff's words rang true.

'Live your life your way. Make every moment count.' He glanced up seeing Jeff and Addy had already dosed off, a smile, a REAL smile came to Phil's lips as he reached his choice. 'I'm gonna live for the moment. I'm gonna make every moment count. The only moments that matter to me, are the ones spent like this.' Phil thought as he lay his head back down on Jeff's chest, dosing off with the smile still on his lips. Yeah, he could see himself HAPPILY living days like this for the rest of his life.

~ Fin

Yes… Jeff/Punk/Adam are my OT3 One true threesome :D This is one I started when Punk first announced he was leaving. Definitely not my best but I was determined to finish it. As I said I am on Winter break, 4 weeks. I'm trying to finish most of my fics that are half written on my computer and here's this one. Hope you liked it, but I personally thought it could be way better. But that's my opinion and I want to know yours. So please, pretty please R&R.

~ Cal.


End file.
